


Three Times 'Cause I've Waited My Whole Life

by kycantina



Series: kakairu week 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, Mutual Pining, i put 0 effort into this it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: Iruka Umino has never been kissed, not in a way he wanted, not by another man, at least.And then he is.





	Three Times 'Cause I've Waited My Whole Life

Iruka Umino has never been kissed, not in a way he wanted, not by another man, at least. He's gone to great liberties to cover up this fact over the past twenty-seven years, all strained smiles and far too many first dates. He'd be lying if he said he it wasn't a manifestation of his anxiety, something that, for all his bravery, Iruka refuses to admit to. It's not that he thinks not being kissed is a big deal, which it totally isn't, but he still can't help but feel like he's missing out, like a quintessential part of his romantic life, just one step in his fairy tale… well, hopefully. 

He’s only twenty-seven, but can’t help but feel an immense pressure, especially since Naruto’s wedding, pressure that has only been added to by Kakashi (who is finding retirement boring and itching to do something other than walk his dogs and read), who he keeps running into at singles nights around Konoha, it would be almost romantic if it wasn’t Iruka wasn’t so utterly and awkwardly smitten with him (it’s pathetic, they can’t make eye contact until three glasses of wine, and are too engrossed in conversation to flirt with anyone else there). Despite their tipsy conversations and after (Kakashi walking him home, something about the streets being unsafe), Iruka can’t see much of a future there, seeing as Kakashi was the former Hokage, who’s been the most available bachelor in town as long as anyone in town can remember, and Iruka was the spinster Academy teacher who got drunk at Ichiraku’s singles nights and needs an escort to get home safely.... Yeah, he’s going to die alone, unkissed. 

Kakashi Hatake has been kissed, far too many times, by both boys and girls (a few girls at least, back when he was young and didn't know what he wanted). It’s been years though, at least ten, when he wasn’t a “World’s Best Dad” (Naruto and Sakura had painted him a mug that said that one year for his birthday, and had been kind enough to but Sasuke’s name on it too), and hardly an Anbu agent either. The hookups had been just what they were, emotionless, something to get his energy out and his mind off of thoughts of war and murder. It’s been years though, years of romance novels and pining, pining, pining. He’s been falling hard for Iruka Umino for years now, all blushes, casual hand touches and carelessly concealed affection. He's been wanting, needing Iruka's company for so long, it seemed almost childish to cover it up. Just enough, that was the key, enough to make Iruka question, enough to let him wonder, but not enough to let him know Kakashi meant anything by it, that he could be anything more than a mildly eccentric, overly affectionate friend. For all his war experience, for everything he's gone though, Kakashi can't bring himself to confess. Aside from a few forgotten Anbu agents, Kakashi hasn't been in a long term relationship before, not when he wanted to, not with anyone like Iruka, at least.

Kakashi waits, lurks at the door of Ichiraku's, halfway between nervous and bold, he’s waiting for Iruka, and his perfectly crooked smile to show up (they’d agreed to come to these sorts of things just for each other's company, if not for the cheaper drinks). Iruka comes in from around the corner a few beats later, face lighting up in a way that makes Kakashi blush furiously under his mask. “Hey, are you waiting for me, Kakashi?”

“What’s it to you, Iruka?” He counters, smiling teasingly. “I think there’s an open in the back.” They make their way over, exchanging small talk and descriptions of their days. 

“School must be exhausting.” Kakashi comments, noting the bags under Iruka’s eyes. “If you ever need any help, I successfully raised two thirds of Team Seven, so I know a thing or two about teaching.”

“Sasuke didn’t turn out so bad.” Iruka protests, a little of his grade-school teacher fondness seeping through. “He’s got the best wife to make sure he stays like that too. And a very bright daughter, if what I’ve heard is true. You’re not wrong though, the kids are exhausting as ever.” His eyes drop to his drink. “It’s good to get out. How’s your dating life?”

Kakashi takes a long sip of his beer. “I’ve only met one person I’ve ever wanted to be with at these things, but I like him too much to ruin the friendship we’ve already built.”

Iruka nods. “Me too, honestly. He’s older, more  _ experienced _ than I am, and definitely out of my league, I doubt we’re even playing the same sport. We’re probably better off just friends anyways.”

“Oh come on.” Kakashi rolled his eyes. “You’re a  _ catch _ , Umino. I’m serious. Good with kids, a great cook, endlessly patient, not to mention your body.” He doesn’t miss Iruka’s blush. 

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Iruka’s practically stumbling over his words, biting his lip in that adorable way he does when he’s too nervous for words. Kakashi wants to kiss the anxiety off of him, take all the stress away, soften Iruka at the edges, just for a moment or two. He snaps back when the other man keeps talking. “How about we both talk to our respective guys, tonight, and get it over with singles’ nights, hm? Get on with trying to date and actually start doing it.” Iruka offers Kakashi his hand. “Deal?”

Kakashi’s heart clenches but he takes it anyways. “You’re on.”

They both spend the rest of the night skirting around the room’s edges, biting lips and not meeting each others’ eyes. The night ends with Kakashi and Iruka standing together nervously on Ichiraku’s doorstep. “So, did you tell him?”

Kakashi blushed lightly, shaking his head. “No, did you?

Iruka shrugged. “Me neither.”

“It’s not too late.” Kakashi smirks. “I’m gonna tell him right now.” He turns to face Iruka. “I-”

The other man cuts him off. “Before you say anything I want you to know that I’ve been really into you for a really long time.”

He froze in his tracks. “Wait, what?”

“I think you’re really handsome and I’d like to be your boyfriend?” Iruka half-asked, voice soft and nervous. “What were you going to say?”

“The same thing…” Kakashi mumbled, his fingertips brushing Iruka’s. “Come home with me?”

He nods, and it’s a matter of seconds before Kakashi’s hands come up to cup Iruka’s face, his lips lightly brushing Iruka’s. 

“That was my first kiss.” Iruka mumbles, fingers tangling in Kakashi’s hair. “And yes, for fuck’s sake, I’ll go home with you.”

“Here, let me redo it.” He tilts Iruka’s chin up, grinning into their second kiss. “Do you have school tomorrow?”

“It’s Friday, I’m all yours.” Iruka smiles back, his fingers brushing Kakashi’s waist, pulling him in for another kiss. 

“Fuck, I love you.” He takes Iruka’s hand in his. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
